The Legend of Soul Four Swords
by Gold of Termina
Summary: The five links Links from Four Swords are sent to Death City to help Soul Maka and the gang with Ganon and the Kishin Ashura who are back, AGAIN!


**I came up with this while watching "Soul Eater" so here you go. BTW I own nothing but my idea. Also I make 0 dollars from this. **

It's been about a year after I returned the Four Sword to its pedestal, a year without Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow. After we defeated Vaati in the Wind Palace I had to put the Four Sword in the pedestal and Red, Blue, and Vio, became one with me again. So now I'm living in the castle with Princess Zelda. But I want another adventure. I can't live in a castle for the rest of my days. I'm a hero, I need adventure. Then a guard bursts through my door and alerts me that Zelda was taken away through a strange portal. My first thought was this is what I've been waiting for I send him away and equip my sword, a normal steel broadsword, and my Hylian Shield. I rush to where the portal was spotted and hop in without thinking about the consequences.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up I was lying down in an infirmary of some sort. On either side of me I noticed a red tunic and a blue tunic. Sitting up revealed that next to those two was a black tunic and a purple tunic. Standing at the foot of each of our beds were five people who seemed to be worried about us. At the foot of my bed was a girl who looked about seventeen with blue hair. At the foot of the red clothed boy was a Goron with spiked up white hair. At the foot of the blue clothed boy was a Zora who I could only assume was a female. At the foot of the purple clothed boy was a woman with white hair and armor covering her torso. At the foot of the black clothed boy was a man with white hair and rhombi going up his arms. They all seemed to be asleep. I got up and around this time the other boys had woken up too. I realized that it was, in fact, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow! I was shocked to say the least. They noticed each other and me then we had a warm fuzzy reunion for about three minutes until a woman dressed like a nurse walked through the door. "Oh! You're awake! You'd better wake up your friends." She said gesturing to the people at feet of the beds we were laying in. We each woke up the person at the foot of our bed. They noticed each other and the two from mine and shadows beds were glaring at each other and the others were exchanging hugs and happy greetings. The nurse says "Lord Death wants to see you ten."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

After several hours of trying to find our way to this "Lord Death" we finally found the path to him in the fashion of seven other people going to see him. They lead us there and we were immediately on guard as the hallway was made out of guillotines. Me, Red, Blue, and Vio kept our hands near our magic hold all pouches. I had Bombs, Red had the Rox Feather, Blue had the Bow and Arrow, and Vio had his shield. We were ready for anything. Except what for we saw. In the middle of a room on a pedestal surrounded by crosses was a person wearing a black cloak with a goofy looking skull mask on his face. "Hiya there how's it goin?" Of course Red being the rash one yelled "Who the hell are you and where the fuck are we?!" He grabs his Rox Feather and leaps at this "Death" character. We all run forward and four of the seven that led us here became surrounded in a bright light. Then they flew into the remaining threes hands. Blue, Vio, and I grabbed our weapons and Shadow transformed into Blue's form drawing his bow as well. We all ran after Red knowing this was a misunderstanding but the three remaining people, who were know wielding a scythe, a black sword with a dark aura, and a set of twin pistols **(Green heard about guns from a book that could predict the future. It's Hyrule they probably have one somewhere!)**, didn't and were heading for Red with the intent of killing him. Suddenly the scythe and pistols changed into a tangled mess of blades and arm cannons. The kid with the black sword was apprehended by Shadow, who then entered the kid's sword causing the kid to pass out. Vio blocked the kid with the arm cannons shots with his shield and Blue shot the girl with blunt tipped arrows. I ran faster than the Pegasus Boots could make me run and blocked Reds path. I yelled so loud it made a redead sound like a puppy and said "This is all a big misunderstanding. We can talk about this!

**So I hope you all enjoy this. "Hero and the Shadow" will hopefully have another chapter soon. And yes I'm alive. I hope you aren't mad at me. (Enter Happy Mask Salesman freak out session now)**


End file.
